Yo Ho, Sebastian
by Jessiclar
Summary: AU Pirate!Lock: Jim Moriarty is a pirate. A very good pirate at that and he loves his life. He also loves a fellow crew member Sebastian Moran. However that is the problem. In a world of murder and thievery their love is still considered a sin. Will the crew find out and what will happen when they do? (Rated T for now but some chapters later on maybe M)


**_Hello there. Welcome to my Pirate Mormor. This was inspired by the song Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis. It will be a multi-chapter thing. I just haven't seen one of these yet and a lot of people seemed to want it. _**

**_So here you go. I hope you enjoy it enough to fav/review/follow. If you, thank you for even considering this._**

* * *

It was safe to say Jim Moriarty liked his life as a pirate. He loved the way he could stand on deck and how the wind would blow in his face. The wonderful smell of sea water would fill his nostrils and he was able to look around, surrounded by sea, wondering what lied ahead of him. He liked stealing from ships, quite a lot actually, and what he loved the most was talking with the rest of the crew. Each as vicious as he was. Despite what people thought about pirates he was one of those exceptions. His upbringing had been exceptionally good meaning he was well learned and he definitely didn't let his slops get as ragged like the rest of the crew did thank you very much. Another thing was that he didn't care about the money one bit. Jim liked the rush of adventure and danger.

There were a few things about his life that he didn't like however. One being that the water was always salty and the only source of liquid he could get otherwise was alcohol. He adored the days they raided sea ports so he could confiscate himself some clean water. Another problem was the food supply. Their meat would often have maggots within it and the hardtrack biscuits they took with them often got weevils in them. The only decent food he got regularly was limes. That was when the rats didn't manage to get into the storage cupboards.

At least he didn't have to share these complaints alone, he had one person on that boat that he trusted more than anything. Sebastian Moran. Sebastian had joined the crew when they had made port in a small island within the Caribbean. Jim had instantly taken a likening to him. He didn't know what it was but the man was different to the rest of the barbarians. Sebastian looked like he had a sturdy head upon his shoulders. It had been barely a week on board before Sebastian had befriended Jim and they had been friends since. Of course that had completely changed when the crew had stayed overnight in a port yard.

Both of them had left the rest of the crew, all of which had chosen to vacate the local tavern, because neither had a desire to join them in their drunken escapades. They ended up walking around the dark, narrows streets of the town, whose name they had not bothered to learn. Jim still remembered the way the moon had desperately tried to shine its way into the alleys, trying to illuminate their path. He remembered hearing the sound of people approaching and Sebastian pushing him into an alley, pinning him against the wall until the noise has died down. He remembered the way he looked up at Sebastian, whose face was so very close to his own. What Jim didn't remember was who had been the one to close the gap between them and bring their lips together.

Looking back on it the kiss had been nothing special. The wall had been hard against his back as he felt Sebastian's lips press roughly against his own. He could taste the rum in Sebastian's mouth and the harsh smell of fish, unsure if it was from the port or not, hung in the air. Sebastian's stubble has brushed against his skin, scratching him slightly as it did so. It had also ended pretty quickly, a mixture of confusion and horror on both of their faces. Sebastian had removed himself from Jim, pressing himself against the opposite wall. At first nobody said anything. What they had just done was unthinkable. A sin. Yes, they were thieves and murderers but to kiss another man was something that would send you past purgatory and straight into the pits of Hell. The Old Testament said to lie with a man was an abomination therefore kissing one, even having some sort of feelings for one, as they both did, would surely be an abomination also.

Jim had been the first one of the two of them to speak. After ten minutes just standing there and staring that is. "What the hell was that, Sebastian?"

In response Sebastian had looked down at the ground, grumbled something and then tried to make off out of the alley. To which Jim had grabbed his arm, pulled him back and pushed him against the wall. "Answer me, Sebastian."

"I don't fucking know," Sebastian had spat. Allowing the smaller man to push him against the wall. It wasn't like he could do any harm. Jim never bothered with his flintlock as it was too noisy and, unless the man had managed to hide a cutlass on his person, he was unarmed. Letting go of his grip Jim had begun to pace around the alley, trying to make sense of everything that had gone on. From the noises to the kiss and yet he couldn't do it.

Not at that point anyway. For the both of them to realise what the hell was going on between them it would take the rest of the night and early into the morning. After the incident in the alley the two of them had walked to a field on the outskirts of the little sea town. They had left and walked in silence; in the field they even sat in silence. Sebastian had been thinking how he had managed to ruin his friendship. Jim would tell and he would be marooned or perhaps worse. If anything he hoped the crew would not keel-haul him. Jim was thinking the exact same thing. It wasn't until two in the morning, after the agonising silence they had both endured, that everything finally came out in the open.

"Don't tell 'em."

Jim's eyes had shot up in the direction of the words, unsure he was hearing Sebastian right. That was until Sebastian repeated it for him. "Why would I do that?"

"What we did back there," had been the reply followed by another lame head bow. Which was when Jim had finally snapped and thrown a rock at Sebastian, hitting the man directly in the shoulder. Not satisfied he picked up a few more rocks and threw them at Sebastian. Trying to let his frustration out as he did so. "Avast ye, Jim!"

Letting out an eye roll Jim stopped throwing the rocks and laid back on the grass. "Then stop talking like the rest of those… lubbers and don't you dare say anything about me calling them lubbers." As much as he liked being a pirate Jim hated the way some, if not most, of the crew members liked to talk. Except the captain of course. Though that was something different. Sebastian didn't talk like them as much either. Why he did when he did was beyond Jim. "Lay down with me, Sebastian."

Sighing Sebastian had complied, laid down and began looked up at the stars. "Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

"And there is our problem."

They must have laid there for another hour, trying to avoid the subject by talking about anything else. The dangers were obvious. Even pirates had limitations and loving another man would most definitely be one of them. So if the crew found out about the kiss or anything else then it could be trouble. Even if the rules the captain had assigned meant they couldn't be killed on board something bad could happen to both of them. Neither of them wanted to give up the pirate life.

Sebastian had nothing else to go to. His dabble in the military meant he could never return. Not anywhere under British rule of course. Home was a no no anyway. Meaning mostly everywhere was off-limits. Pirate life seemed like the last, and best, option.

Jim didn't want to go back. A small village in Ireland with an idiotic family. An idiotic, rich family who had probably disowned him. Apparently men of wealth don't go stealing for fun. A life at sea had called to him. The piracy was just an added bonus.

Neither of them wanted to give up piracy or their friendship. What neither of them had wanted to do was forget that kiss. So they didn't. It had taken a while but they got through the talk they needed to have. The talk ended with a kiss. Tentative at first but it grew into something more confident. Both of them trying to assert dominance and both failing. They made the most of it, knowing that it would not be long before they had to return to the ship and begin their new lie. They knew on board the ship they would not be able to show any more affection towards each other than they already did. It would have to be at ports where they could get away.

And that's how it had changed. From the two of them being crew mates to, what really can only be described as, lovers. How the entire mess of their relationship had blossomed and became what it was. Not that either of them minded. Quite frankly they rather enjoyed the fact that what they were doing was a sin. It added to their rather long list of misdeeds. Somehow it made being a pirate even better. This way they had their own little secret. Breaking their pirate code and not getting caught.

All secrets, however, are revealed sooner or later. Even this one.

* * *

**_Here's a few word meanings. Anything else just ask._**

**_Slops - Trousers_**

**_Avast ye - Stop or else_**

**_Lubbers - Are sort of like clumsy people if I remember rightly (I haven't got my book with me._**

**_Flintlock - A type of pistol. Makes a lot of noise and smoke but not very accurate._**

**_This was the basic introduction to the fic. We will have fighting, maybe sex (if enough people want it), marooning and the start of a brilliant pirating empire with our two favourite criminals.  
_**


End file.
